


Red Stained Blue

by AnimatedCloud



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: HOMRA - Freeform, M/M, Master & Servant, Mind Manipulation, Red King! Saruhiko, Scepter4, Vanguard! Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: The new Red King rises///The question is,serve him, or fall ?





	1. Chapter 1

The day had a gloomy vibe since this morning. The darkened sky, threatening to rain should have made Misaki realize that. He should have just stayed home, but something was telling him not to, but why did it have to be this ?

///

Homra was silent. It had only been a week since their Red King was slain by the Blue King. Misaki sat in silence on one of the many stools by the bar, lightly scratching his mark before ripping his hand away a shocked expression on his face. A new mood settled over the bar, as they all felt the pulsation of their mark. A scorching blaze could be felt by the members, so familiar to that of Mikoto's.

"A.. new King.." Misaki softly whispered out. He jumped up, knocking over his stool, before grabbing his skateboard sat by his feet and stormed out of the bar. He didn't even make it a step off the stairs, as he saw the Red Damocles, proudly shining.

"So, it really _is_ a new King..."

Jumping off the stairs, he skated away, only vaguely hearing Kusanagi calling out after him.

As the skated towards the direction of the Damocles, the vanguard was hit with many conflicting thoughts.

"A week after Mikoto's death, isn't that too close ?"  
"Will he be strong ?"  
"WIll he accept to lead us ?"  
"Will he accept all of us as clansman ? Or will some have to leave ?"  
"Will he let us remain as our roles in battle ?"  
"Will he be cruel ?"  
"Will he send us out on suicidal missions ?"

During his jumbled thoughts, he was nearing the location of the Red Damocles that could be seen for miles. Without taking much notice, Misaki slowly skateboarded out of HOMRA's territory. 

As he slowly slowed down, he realized _where_ he was. Slowly, he looked up in horror.

Impossible.

He cannot accept it.

_He will **not** accept it._

The scarlet Sword of Damocles that he sworn to serve under, lead him to Scepter 4's headquarters.

__


	2. Shall I: Serve, or Fall ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His blood ran cold, a horror-struck expression slowly embedded onto his face.
> 
>  
> 
> _Impossible._
> 
>  
> 
> _He cannot accept it._
> 
>  
> 
> _He will **not** accept it._

_Previously_

_Slowly, he looked up in horror._

_Impossible._

_He cannot accept it._

_He will **not** accept it._

_The scarlet Sword of Damocles that he sworn to serve under, lead him to Scepter 4's headquarters._

///

His blood ran cold, a horror-struck expression slowly embedded onto his face. He only knew of one person in _that_ building that could have the ability to become the Red King. Storming into the front doors of the Blue's HQ, he skated past multiple blue clansman's, many whom began to draw their swords.

_"I could care less"_

He boosted himself with his newly regained Red flames, accelerating down the halls. Reaching the horrid door where he felt his new "King's" Weismann level, he smashed his skateboard into it, instantly breaking down the door.

His stomach lurched.

There, wrapped around his Red Aura, was Fushimi Saruhiko.

Above him, the roof was smashed to pieces, obviously from the sudden influx of power, but it just showed his glistening Sword of Damocles, confirming what he couldn't accept.

"Ohhh...? Look who showed up like a dog awaiting for it's master's return, hmmm ? Mi~Sa~Kiiii~ ?

"Saru.. you... How could you take the role of Red King !?"

"How ? I was chosen of course. A traitor like me, over a loyal clansman like yourself. It just proves my power is far greater than yours, Mi~Sa~Ki~"

Slowly, Misaki took in everything.

The Blue captain and his lieutenant off by his side, along with multiple other clansman's. He realizes HOMRA had came into the room as well.

_What am I suppose to do ?_

"Chose Misaki, Shall you serve me ? Or fall ?"

_I... I swore to serve the Red_

"I can't here you~~ Miiiii~saki~"

" _I..._ "

The vanguard slowly walked up to Saruhiko.

" _I..._ "

Lowering himself onto one knee, he balled his right hand, before placing it over his heart.

" _I Shall..._ "

"I shall serve the new Red King..."

_I swore myself to Red_

"Fushimi Saruhiko.."

_And as a Red..._

"As the vanguard of Red, I shall serve you well"

**_I Shall serve_ **

"Correct, Yata Misaki, Yatagarasu of the front line. You **_shall_** serve well."

///

_With no one noticing, Misaki was wrapped in Red, but deep under, he was **suffocating** in Blue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd, End.  
> Do you want it to be ended here ? Or continue ?  
> Please comment, because then I'll begin writing the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea of Saruhiko becoming the new Red King after Mikoto's death.  
> This WILL be a multiple chapter story.  
> I'm sorry if the first chapter is a bit short >.<


End file.
